


Soulmates Never Die

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou Quatro vezes em que Jim Kirk morreu e Spock não pode fazer nada para salvá-lo e Uma vez em que ele pode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeira Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.
> 
> Essa fanfic é cheia de SPOILERS gerais. Especificamente, para os episódios de TOS Amok Time e The Tholian Web, para os episódios Sarek, Unification I e Unification II de Star Trek: The Next Generation, para o sétimo filme, Generations e para o filme Star Trek (reboot) de 2009.
> 
> Escutei muito Radiohead fazendo essa fanfic, mas o título vem da música de mesmo nome do Placebo (que vocês também podem encontrar com o título de Sleeping With Ghosts).

**1.**

Spock via tudo em vermelho.

Ele sempre escutara essa expressão ao longo de seus anos passados com humanos, mas sempre achara que era apenas mais uma metáfora exagerada que humanos tanto apreciavam usar. Agora, ele entendia dolorosamente o que significa essa expressão.

Spock via tudo em vermelho, vermelho como o fogo que queimava sua mente, sua pele, seus olhos, seu sangue. Sua mente, sempre tão racional e analítica, não sustentava um único pensamento lógico nesse momento; tudo o que havia em seus pensamentos era urgência,  _necessidade_.

Necessidade de ter, de possuir, de proclamar; necessidade de liberar toda a excitação, todo o desejo que seu corpo experimentava. Desejo que literalmente queimava seus pensamentos, desejo que sobrepujava qualquer outra necessidade que ele um dia viera a experimentar.

E junto com o esmagador desejo que lhe possuía, vinha a urgência pelo sangue, a urgência de matar a criatura que estava impedindo-o de concretizar os atos que o libertariam dessa dolorosa agonia.

Spock não reconhecia a criatura; Spock não reconhecia nada que não fosse a febre que seu corpo passava, mas isso não seria problema; ele teria o que precisava, não importava o que precisasse fazer.

A pura necessidade que dominava seu corpo diminuía em muito seus reflexos rápidos e perigosos que ele teria em uma luta normal, mas mesmo nessas condições, Spock não encontrara dificuldades; a criatura lutava bem, com golpes precisos, mas Spock era muito, muito mais forte e sobrepujá-la não seria um trabalho difícil.

Uma pequena voz na parte de trás da mente de Spock tentava chamar atenção para tal fato, tentava alertar sobre a quase fragilidade da criatura em suas mãos, queria alertar que isso era imensamente errado por algum motivo, mas Spock não podia dar atenção; não havia espaço para lógica ou racionalidade em seus pensamentos agora.

Como Spock previra, dominar a criatura fora relativamente fácil, e pondo em ação suas forças, usou como pode o ahn woon para apertar o pescoço da criatura até que todo sopro de vida cessasse de seu corpo. E então...

_“Kroykah!”_

Ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de T’Pau se fez ouvir, o fogo apagou-se completamente dos sentidos de Spock, substituído por uma sensação gelada, que parecia congelar até seus ossos. Por frações de segundos, ele perguntou-se o porquê, até ver o ahn woon ainda em suas mãos, pressionado contra um pescoço.

_Jim. Não, não, por favor._

Spock observou a tão conhecida forma embaixo de si com uma expressão de choque, a tristeza, a culpa e o remorso sufocando-o por dentro.

_“Tire suas mãos dele, Spock! Está terminado. Ele está morto.”_

Não é como se precisasse da confirmação de Dr. McCoy para ter certeza do que havia conhecido, mas ouvir outra pessoa dizê-lo fez o fato ainda mais dolorosamente real. Spock mal ouviu o suave  _“Eu sofro contigo”_ de T’Pau, e afastou-se, desamarrando a faixa de sua cintura, voltando a olhar novamente para o corpo sem vida de Jim.

_“Tão estranho quanto isso possa parecer, Mr. Spock, você está no comando agora. Alguma ordem?”_

Spock olhou para Dr. McCoy como se realmente não o visse; seu tom não fora gentil, mas tampouco não fora agressivo como Spock havia esperado.

– Sim. Eu o seguirei em alguns minutos. Você instruirá Mr. Chekov a traçar um curso para a base estelar mais próxima onde eu deverei me apresentar às autoridades.

Spock não se sentia intimidado com a perspectiva de se entregar para as autoridades e encerrar sua carreira na Frota Estelar dessa maneira. Ele já fez a pior coisa que poderia ter pensado em fazer.

_Jim. Eu matei Jim._

Spock ouviu Dr. McCoy se transportar com o corpo de Jim para a Enterprise, e resolveu pedir alguma explicação para T’Pring sobre o que acontecera. Mesmo achando ilógico, Spock não achou surpreendente T’Pring querer outro companheiro em seu lugar – eles nunca foram próximos como companheiros de um vínculo deveriam ser.

_“Se seu capitão fosse o vencedor, ele não me quereria, assim eu teria Stonn. Se você fosse o vencedor, você me livraria porque eu tinha ousado te desafiar, e novamente eu teria Stonn. Mas se você não me livrasse, teria sido o mesmo pra você, teria ido embora. E eu teria seu nome e sua propriedade. E Stonn ainda estaria lá.”_

– Lógico. Lógica impecável. – Spock disse, secamente. Fosse outra ocasião, Spock realmente teria admirado a maneira com o qual T’Pring resolveu o assunto.

Virando-se para Stonn, Spock disse, praticamente sem pensar:

– Stonn, ela é sua. Depois de algum tempo que você poderá achar que ter não é tão prazeroso assim, afinal de contas, como esperado. Não é lógico, mas frequentemente é verdade.

E Spock agora sabia o quão dolorosamente isso era verdadeiro. Por um longo tempo, que fora apenas intensificado com a chegada do pon farr, a mente de Spock tinha essa vontade inexplicável de muitas coisas para com seu capitão. Vontade – necessidade – de vê-lo bem, de vê-lo sorrir para si, sentindo uma sensação quente percorrê-lo. Mas não mais. Spock não tinha o direito de pensar nisso antes, não era agora que o teria. Não depois de ter assassinado Jim.

_Jim._

Virando-se contra T’Pring e Stonn, Spock voltou-se para T’Pau, que sustentava uma expressão em branco, e fez o o ta'al para ela:

– Vida longa, T’Pau, e próspera.

_“Vida longa e próspera, Spock.”_

Não estivesse tão dilacerado como estava, Spock teria tido o humano impulso de dar uma risada seca. Ele não queria ter uma vida longa, muito menos próspera. Não quando James Kirk não existia mais nesse mundo, e por sua culpa, porque ele o matara.

Spock ainda não assimilava bem esse fato. Desde que conhecera Jim, Spock fizera tudo o que podia para sempre mantê-lo vivo, protegendo-o mesmo contra sua vontade, mesmo sem ele o saber. Não era uma questão para Spock; a vida de Jim simplesmente tinha mais prioridade para ele do que qualquer outra coisa. A culpa novamente começou a borbulhar dentro de sua mente, se culpando por ter pedido que Jim viesse à superfície com ele, culpa por não ter conseguido ser mais forte. Ele deveria ter morrido antes de pensar em fazer algum mal a Jim.

_Kaiidth. Agora só resta enfrentar as conseqüências._

– Eu não farei mais nada. Eu matei meu capitão... e meu amigo. – apesar da face de T’Pau permanecer em branco, Spock não deixou de notar seus olhos adquirirem um olhar pensativo; T’Pau o conhecia muito bem, e parecia ter captado o significado por trás de suas palavras.

Afastando-se da anciã, Spock chamou a Enterprise para transportá-lo a bordo, pronto a enfrentar qualquer consequência por suas ações. Nada poderia ser pior do que a dura realidade: Jim Kirk havia morrido, e ele não pudera fazer nada para salvá-lo, pois estava ocupado matando-o com suas próprias mãos.


	2. Segunda Vez

**2.**

– Todos vocês conhecem a sequência de eventos. Vocês foram atacados pela nave tholiana. Neste momento, o capitão Kirk poderia estar vivo. Eu achei necessário retornar o fogo tholiano pela segurança da Enterprise. A nave tholiana foi desabilitada. Mas como resultado da batalha, nós temos que aceitar o fato de o capitão Kirk não estar mais vivo.

Quando Spock terminara de pronunciar as últimas palavras, um grito de um dos tripulantes fez eco ao grito que dominava sua mente interiormente. Mas sua face permaneceu completamente em branco quando ele continuou o discurso:

– Eu não tentarei verbalizar a qualidade de respeito e admiração que o capitão Kirk comandava. Cada um de vocês deve avaliar a perda na privacidade de seus próprios pensamentos.

 _Especialmente para mim,_ Spock pensou, amargamente.

Enquanto Mr. Scott chamou a atenção de todos para que ficassem de pé para prestar uma última homenagem ao seu perdido capitão, a mente de Spock não parava de repetir a sequência de eventos que fizera com que estivessem naquela situação delicada, remoendo sem parar o fato de que, não importava que ainda estivessem na zona para uma nova interface. Jim não estava mais vivo.

Spock tentava aplicar o máximo de lógica que podia em seus pensamentos, mas no fundo de sua mente, uma pequena voz insistente fazia com que ele questionasse se não fora um erro seu que fizera com que estivessem tão indefesos aos tholianos; fazia com que ele questionasse se não fora um erro seu que permitira que Jim morresse.

_Jim._

Spock se perguntava se fora realmente certo deixá-lo sozinho na Defiant. Em um pensamento racional, Spock sabia que ele obedecera a uma ordem direta de seu capitão e ter permanecido ao seu lado, além de deixar a Enterprise indefesa, teria apenas sido um ato de insubordinação que faria que não apenas com que Jim, mas que ele também, perecesse.

_“Volte com esta informação. Eu estarei bem aqui.”_

A voz de Mr. Scott lhe chamou de volta a realidade, e quando se preparava para voltar à ponte, ouviu a voz de Dr. McCoy em sua direção.

_“Existe uma tarefa a ser realizada nos aposentos do capitão que requer nossa presença.”_

Spock teve de controlar o impulso de estremecer; ele sabia muito bem que ordens eram aquelas. Porém, foi com a voz completamente controlada que ele respondeu:

– Pode esperar, doutor. Minhas tarefas requerem minha imediata presença na ponte.

_“O capitão deixou uma mensagem gravada. Era sua ordem que esta mensagem fosse vista por nós dois, se ele fosse declarado morto. Você acabou de declarar Jim morto.”_

Spock cruzou suas mãos com mais força atrás de suas costas, começando a se dirigir para fora da sala. Era justamente por isso que ele não queria ver a mensagem agora. Ele não queria nesse momento, ter mais uma lembrança de que Jim não mais existia nesse mundo.

– Esperará por um momento mais adequado, doutor. – Spock disse, secamente, tendo esperanças de que o doutor desistisse.

_“Por quê? Você está com medo de que isso mude nossa situação atual?“_

Spock deu um olhar para Dr. McCoy que, esperava ele, não demonstrava toda a sua irritação, antes de continuar:

– O estado mental e físico desta tripulação são sua responsabilidade, doutor. No momento, eles são a sua principal prioridade.

_“A última ordem do capitão é a prioridade principal, e você honrará essa ordem antes de assumir.“_

Vendo que realmente não teria escolha nenhuma, Spock relutantemente concordou em assistir o último registro de Jim.

**X_X_X**

_“Ele era um herói, no entanto sua vida foi sacrificada por nada. O que poderia ter dado significado a sua morte é a segurança da Enterprise. Agora você tornou isso impossível.”_

Spock sentia-se muito miserável e esgotado para dar uma resposta adequada a McCoy, então apenas acrescentou asperamente:

– Nós viemos aqui por propósito específico, doutor.

_“Talvez não o mesmo. Eu realmente vim para cá para descobrir porque você ficou e lutou.”_

Spock não poderia dizer todas as suas razões para McCoy; não queria fazê-lo. Não queria confessar o conflito de emoções que o fizeram tomar uma série de atitudes arriscadas, e que o medo concretizado de perder Jim o afetara mais do que gostaria de admitir, então respondera rapidamente:

– O capitão teria ficado para recuperar um membro da tripulação sob o risco de sua própria vida ou mesmo de sua nave.

_“Sim, ele teria, Mr. Spock, mas você não precisava fazer esta decisão. O que você ganharia lutando com os tholianos? Você poderia ter garantido a posição de capitão deixando a área. Mas você escolheu ficar. Por quê?”_

Spock presenciara Dr. McCoy usar essa tática para conseguir explicações com Jim em diversas ocasiões, o que quase sempre funcionava. Mas não com ele, e principalmente, não na situação atual. Spock resolveu focar-se apenas no lado profissional ao lhe responder:

– Eu não preciso explicar meu raciocínio para você ou qualquer outro membro desta tripulação. Existe uma margem de variação em qualquer experimento. Enquanto existisse uma chance, eu estava forçado legalmente e moralmente de ter certeza sobre a situação do capitão.

_“Você quer dizer ter certeza dele estar morto.“_

Spock lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, mas Dr. McCoy continuou da mesma maneira:

_“Bem, você se certificou disso.”_

Poucas vezes antes Spock sentira tanta raiva do doutor a sua frente. Embora ele e McCoy não convivessem nos mais amigáveis termos, eles tinham uma espécie de entendimento mútuo ( _‘amizade as avessas_ ’ segundo Jim). Isso, obviamente não acontecia no momento, vendo que o doutor só queria saber de atacá-lo.

– É suficiente, doutor. Nós dois temos outras coisas a fazer. – disse Spock, sentando-se na cadeira onde tantas vezes Jim se sentara.

_“Sim, eu tenho algo a fazer. Se a tripulação deve sobreviver, eu tenho que encontrar um antídoto para esse espaço que você nos prendeu.”_

Suprimindo um suspiro, Spock respondeu:

– Você retornará ao serviço tão logo nós terminarmos com nossas responsabilidades aqui.

_“Não há pressa, Mr. Spock. O antídoto provavelmente não o preocupa. Vulcanos são provavelmente imunes, por isso aproveite seu tempo.”_

Spock resistiu ao impulso humano de rolar seus olhos, e não respondeu, abrindo o painel onde sabia estar à mensagem gravada de Jim.

_“Eu devo admitir que não entendo você, Spock, mas eu não posso acreditar que você fosse querer o comando de Jim. Você deve saber que se você nos tirar desta situação, eles lhe darão uma medalha e o comando da Enterprise.“_

– Doutor, eu estou no comando da Enterprise. – Spock respondeu lentamente, esperando encerrar o assunto ali, o que é claro, McCoy não permitira.

_“Eu gostaria de acertar essa situação.”_

Spock sentiu uma nova onda de raiva, que foi rápido em suprimir. Gostando ou não da situação, ele era agora o capitão dessa nave e deveria receber certo respeito, fato que McCoy devia começar a aceitar. Abriu o envelope, e conectou ao computador a mensagem que estava ali dentro, levantando-se então e falando para McCoy:

– Se você acredita que eu agi irregularmente, então me libere do serviço. Esta é uma prerrogativa sua como oficial médico dessa nave.

Quando McCoy parecia que replicaria sua resposta, Spock ouviu a voz de Kirk vinda da pequena tela:

_“Bones, Spock... já que vocês estão assistindo este registro, nós assumiremos que eu estou morto, que a situação tática é crítica e vocês estão envolvidos em um combate mortal. Significa, Spock, que você tem o controle da nave e está provavelmente fazendo as decisões mais difíceis de sua carreira. Eu posso apenas oferecer um pequeno conselho, se é que vai ajudar a vocês... use cada migalha de conhecimento e lógica que você tenha para salvar a nave. Mas misture seus julgamentos com intuição.”_

Por fora, Spock continuava com uma expressão perfeitamente em branco, mas ele não podia dizer o mesmo sobre a tempestade interior de seus pensamentos. Era exatamente por isso que ele não queria ouvir essa mensagem agora, neste momento. Não que ele não apreciasse os conselhos de capitão que Jim viesse a lhe dar; o problema era que ver essa mensagem parecia, ilogicamente, fazer com que a morte de Jim lhe parecesse ainda mais concreta.

_“Eu acredito que você tenha essas qualidades, mas se você não puder encontrar elas você mesmo, procure McCoy. Peça o conselho dele. Se você achar ele útil, siga-o.“_

Spock trocou um olhar com McCoy, ambos com olhares céticos no rosto. Spock imaginou a reação de Jim se pudesse vê-los agora; provavelmente, uma mistura de exasperação com ternura.

_“Bones, você ouviu o que eu acabei de contar ao Spock. Ajude-o se você puder, mas lembre-se, ele é o capitão. As decisões dele têm que ser seguidas sem questionamento. Você descobrirá que ele é capaz de intuição humana e erro humano. Eles são muito difíceis de defender, mas você descobrirá que ele merece a mesma lealdade e confiança que você me deu. Cuidem-se.”_

A tela ficou novamente em negro, e sem dizer uma palavra, Spock guardou novamente à mensagem no envelope, encarando o nada por alguns segundos. Ver essa última mensagem de Jim fora tão terrível quanto ele imaginava; toda a ternura, a maneira como, por uma última vez, tentara defendê-lo e lembrar McCoy que, mesmo sendo Vulcano, ele não era perfeito e infalível, a preocupação com seus dois amigos mais próximos, e até o seu pequeno sorriso durante a transmissão; sorriso que Spock nunca mais seria capaz de ver.

_“Spock, eu... uh, desculpe.”_

Pela primeira vez durante aquele terrível dia, a voz do doutor não lhe soara acusatória, sarcástica ou furiosa; ele parecia desculpar-se genuinamente. Spock sabia quão próximos McCoy e Jim eram, e logicamente, o doutor também se abalara ao assistir o registro de seu amigo em comum.

Estendendo-lhe a caixa para guardar o envelope, McCoy teve de lhe fazer um novo comentário, o que não surpreendeu Spock.

_“Isso machuca, não é?”_

Spock gostaria de negar essa questão, mas tanto ele quanto o doutor sabia que isso seria uma bela mentira. Isso doía, mais do que Spock pensara que a morte de um ser querido um dia fosse doer. Por dentro, lhe dilacerava a ideia de que Jim de fato estava morto e nunca, nunca mais Spock fosse vê-lo. Dilacerava-lhe a ideia de que ele esteve impotente para salvar a vida de Jim. Não podendo negar, Spock apenas respondeu:

– O que você gostaria que eu dissesse, doutor?

McCoy, para alívio de Spock, não respondera nada; Spock lançou um último olhar para a cadeira de Jim, pensando em quantas conversas eles tiveram naquele lugar, pensando em quantas coisas compartilharam e deixaram de compartilhar. Spock guardou o envelope, pensando que realmente não havia mais nada que pudesse ser dito.


	3. Terceira Vez

**3.**

Spock estava genuinamente preocupado.

Esse não era um sentimento que enfrentara nos últimos anos; sua vida e a de Jim tornaram-se bastante calmas e nada perigosas após Jim se aposentar da Frota Estelar – fato que fazia com que seu parceiro frequentemente reclamasse do tédio e passasse taciturno por dias.

De fato, Spock normalmente não teria motivos para se sentir preocupado.

No entanto, as circunstâncias atuais não eram exatamente rotineiras; fazia uma semana que não via Jim, estava isolado em uma reunião do conselho com seu pai e sem conseguir comunicação com seu t’hy’la de espécie alguma, e, o mais preocupante, sentia um bloqueio em seu elo mental com Jim.

Isso nunca havia acontecido.

Jim havia lhe avisado que iria para a viagem de inauguração da nova Enterprise com Mr. Scott e Mr. Chekov, mas esse afastamento não deveria ser problema; não era demasiadamente distante, e sua ligação com seu antigo capitão, como muitos apontaram, sempre fora excepcionalmente forte. Mesmo antes de ter se unido conjugalmente com Jim, após sua experiência com V’Ger, Spock tivera uma ligação mental com seu parceiro.

Spock lembrava-se de momentos antes de tentar a fracassada conclusão de seus ensinamentos no Kolinahr, ter sentido alguns pensamentos de Jim, e naquela ocasião, Spock estava em Vulcano, Jim na Terra e eles não se viam há anos.

Um preocupante pensamento passou pela cabeça de Spock:  _e se Jim tivesse..._

_Não,_ Spock tentou afastar o impertinente pensamento de sua cabeça;  _Se nossa ligação fosse rompida por morte, a sensação seria diferente._

Spock sabia que isso era um fato; estando Jim morto, o que ele sentiria através do elo deveria ser muito mais forte. O que sentia agora era uma espécie de bloqueio, tão terrivelmente persistente que aparentava ser permanente, fato que não agradou em nada Spock.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos da cabeça, concentrou-se nos assuntos que seriam discutidos no conselho.

**X_X_X**

“ _Mr. Spock?_ _Há três cavalheiros querendo lhe ver.”_

Spock franziu a testa, intrigado, mas dirigiu-se ao aposento que o jovem lhe indicara que os homens que desejavam lhe ver estavam presentes.

Chegando lá, deparou-se com três rostos conhecidos – Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott e Mr. Chekov – e uma notável ausência – Jim.

Spock observou o envelhecido rosto de seus velhos companheiros; todos pareciam cansados e com um inconfundível ar melancólico. Todos eles também apresentavam olhos vermelhos e inchados.

A postura de Spock tornou-se incrivelmente rígida; não era um bom sinal.

– Senhores? – Spock perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_“Mr. Spock, acho melhor você se sentar”._  – Mr. Chekov disse. Em circunstâncias normais, Spock teria se negado ou argumentado sobre a lógica de tal costume humano, mas não agora. Spock descobriu-se ansioso demais, então apenas se sentou como dito.

– Cavalheiros, a que devo sua presença aqui? – Spock perguntou, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

_“Mr. Spock, como deve saber, Pavel, Jim e eu estávamos presentes na viagem de inauguração da nova Enterprise”_  – Spock acenou positivamente, e Mr. Scott continuou _“Houve... um acidente.”_

Spock sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Dr. McCoy, olhando para ele com uma expressão pesarosa, continuou:

_“Foi com Jim, Spock. Ele está morto.”_

**X_X_X**

_“Você sabe, depois que Jim saiu da Frota, eu sempre achei que ele viveria bastante, com você ao lado pra vigiar ele e sem um trabalho perigoso para poder manifestar sua impulsividade. O bastardo me enganou até o fim.”_

Spock voltou o olhar para o antigo médico-chefe da Enterprise; Mr. Scott e Mr. Chekov haviam ido embora, para avisar Mr. Sulu e Miss Uhura da morte de Jim e do memorial que a Frota Estelar faria na próxima semana, mas o médico resolveu permanecer com Spock por mais algum tempo.

– Você não está ajudando, doutor.

_“É, desculpe-me, Spock. É difícil pra mim também. Meu único consolo é que Jim ao menos morreu fazendo aquilo que amava, salvando vidas e se sentindo útil.”_

– Saber tais fatos dificilmente me ajuda em algo. – Spock respondeu, sua expressão uma máscara em branco.

McCoy suspirou, e olhou para Spock com uma expressão inescrutável.

_“Eu sei. É algo que reparei durante os anos: quanto mais você parece um robô inexpressivo, mais afetado você se sente por dentro.”_

Spock controlou-se para não estremecer; as palavras de McCoy eram mais perto da verdade do que ele gostaria de admitir.

– Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, doutor.

_“Pelo amor de deus, Spock! Desde que lhe contamos sobre a morte de Jim, sua postura ficou rígida, sua face completamente em branco e você entrou no modo super-Vulcano! Você pode enganar quem você quiser assim, mas não a mim. É de Jim que estamos falando; seu amigo, seu parceiro, seu companheiro de vínculo. Lógica nunca foi sua prioridade quando o assunto é Jim Kirk.”_

Agora, McCoy realmente tocara em uma ferida; um dos principais mecanismos de autodefesa de Spock sempre fora eliminar qualquer emoção de seus traços e postura quando estava sendo esmagado por suas emoções. Especialmente em situações como essa; Spock sabia que, se deixasse seu controle escapar agora, as consequências seriam desastrosas.

– Leonard, sempre me pareceu durante décadas que um de seus maiores prazeres é tentar encontrar falhas emocionais em mim, mas realmente não acho que agora é hora para isso.

Spock ouvira o doutor sobressaltar-se, antes desse responder:

_“Maldição, dê a um pobre velho um aviso, seu, seu elfo de sangue verde! Você nunca me chamou de Leonard!”_

– É esse o seu nome, não é? – Spock respondeu, secamente.

_“Sim, mas, droga, isso não é a questão, Spock! Você acabou de perder Jim, e isso não pode ser fácil pra você. Eu me lembro vagamente – obrigado a seu maldito truque mental – da reação de Jim após a sua ‘morte’, mas eu me lembro quão miserável ele estava. Você pode fingir que não, mas eu sei que você o amava. Nossa relação nunca foi das melhores, mas eu sou seu amigo, e se você quiser falar algo, eu estou aqui para ouvir.”_

Spock considerou as palavras de McCoy por alguns instantes, e então, sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Eu deveria ter ido junto com ele. Ele me pediu; eu deveria ter ido.

_“Não é como se você pudesse ter parado o idiota imprudente de ter feito o que fez se estivesse lá, Spock.”_

– Não, provavelmente não. Mas eu poderia ter ido em seu lugar, assim a nave e ele estariam salvos.

_“Você teria morrido então, elfo idiota.”_

– Eu estou ciente, doutor. – disse Spock, sustentando então o olhar com McCoy, e vendo o rosto do velho amigo adquirir uma irritante expressão de pena.

_“Deus, Spock...”_

– Eu não desejo sua piedade, doutor. – Spock disse, e observou o rosto de McCoy se tornar novamente furioso:

_“Eu não estou sentindo pena de você, seu idiota emocionalmente retardado! É tristeza, por ver meu melhor amigo morrer, e ver meu outro melhor amigo desejando ter morrido em seu lugar!”_

Spock suspirou profundamente, uma inevitável onda de surpresa lhe invadindo; Spock sabia que o doutor lhe considerava um amigo próximo, mas nunca o vira admitir isso em voz alta.

_“Mas mesmo que você estivesse lá, não é como se você pudesse ter impedido ele, Spock. Para ele, a sua vida também era mais importante do que qualquer coisa, ele também não iria querer deixar você morrer no lugar dele.”_

– Eu poderia argumentar. – Spock respondeu automaticamente.

_“E você acha que ele ouviria você?”_

– Eu poderia tê-lo deixado inconsciente.

McCoy deu uma risada breve, antes de falar novamente:

_“É, apesar de sua razão não me soar muito lógica, o toque neural Vulcano tem suas vantagens.”_

Spock ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, antes de novamente virar-se para o doutor:

– Você estava correto em sua afirmação anterior, Leonard; nunca houve muita lógica em meus pensamentos quando o assunto era Jim. Jim sempre fora demasiado imprudente quando se tratava da salvação de sua própria vida, fato que sempre conseguira me deixar... inquieto, mesmo antes de nos unirmos romanticamente. Acredito sempre ter conseguido mantê-lo salvo, exceto por agora.

E novamente, aí estava a maior mágoa de Spock; não ter estado presente para proteger, para salvar Jim. Spock alegremente teria dado sua vida, se Jim pudesse continuar vivo por mais tempo.

A expressão de McCoy novamente tornou-se triste, e ele virou-se para Spock, dizendo suavemente:

_“Jim sempre me disse que os melhores anos de sua vida foram ao seu lado, Spock. Ele pode ter partido mais cedo do que gostaríamos, mas tenha certeza que ele viveu bem em todo o tempo que esteve ao seu lado.”_

Spock sabia.

Memórias invadiram sua mente; a última vez que ele e Jim trocaram um beijo, a última vez que dividiram um elo mental, a última vez em que tiveram sexo, a última vez em que teve Jim em seus braços.

_“- Spock? – perguntou Jim, a voz abafada, pois sua cabeça estava deitada no ombro de Spock._

_– Sim, Jim? – perguntou Spock, uma das mãos alisando a macia pele nua das costas de Jim._

_– Eu vou sentir sua falta, nesse tempo onde estará no conselho. – admitiu Jim, movendo sua cabeça para observar o rosto de Spock._

_– Eu também sentirei a sua, Jim. Mas ao menos você terá a distração de participar da viagem de inauguração da Enterprise com Mr. Scott e Mr. Chekov, e poderá revê-los. – disse Spock, suavemente._

_– Eu sei. É uma pena que você não possa ir junto. Seria quase como antigamente. – disse Jim melancolicamente. Spock continuou em silêncio, então Jim continuou:_

_– Eu sinto falta desse tempo, Spock. Do tempo onde eu era útil._

_– Jim, eu entendo... – Spock começou, mas Jim o interrompeu:_

_– Não Spock, você não entende. Você ainda está fazendo um bom trabalho como embaixador, enquanto eu não sou mais do que um peso morto, e..._

_– Jim – Spock o interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios – com eu já lhe disse anteriormente, eu acredito que você deveria contemplar a possibilidade de engajar em alguma outra atividade agora que está aposentado da Frota. Mas enquanto você não decide isso, não pense menos de você mesmo, nem por um segundo; você nunca seria “um peso morto”._

_Jim o olhou por alguns segundos e, mesmo não parecendo convencido, sorriu e disse, sustentando o olhar de Spock:_

_– O que eu faria sem você?- Jim levantou sua cabeça do ombro de Spock e lhe deu um beijo um tanto desajeitado, se posicionando em cima de Spock._

_Spock retribuiu, e conforme os beijos se aprofundaram e se tornaram mais famintos, Spock rolou-os até Jim estar firmemente preso embaixo de seu corpo, o que apenas fez Jim sorrir e usar uma das mãos para puxar a cabeça de Spock para baixo, dando-lhe mais um beijo promissor.”_

Últimas vezes. Inevitavelmente, últimas.

– Eu sei, doutor. Eu sei. – disse Spock, desviando o olhar de seu amigo. Spock sabia, mas ainda assim, não tinha como evitar a culpa, a impotência e a terrível tristeza que lhe invadia, sabendo que nunca mais olharia nos olhos castanhos de seu t’hy’la.

 


	4. Quarta Vez

**4.**

No tempo em que permaneceu ao lado dos humanos, Spock sempre recebeu a impressão que eles pensavam que o trabalho de um embaixador era um trabalho _entediante._ O próprio Spock não podia discordar; ao se lembrar da infância e do trabalho de seu pai, ele não podia exatamente dizer que era uma profissão que fizesse a adrenalina de um corpo subir.

Então, Spock achava que de certa forma era irônico pensar na forma em que estava conduzindo sua vida profissional como embaixador; tentar ajudar no processo de unificação entre as culturas de Romulus e Vulcano já era um trabalho difícil, mas fazer isso às escondidas e, de certa forma, foragido, deixava ainda mais árduo o trabalho.

 _Jim estaria orgulhoso,_ Spock pensou divertido. No momento, estava em uma propriedade em Vulcano; não estava na casa de seu falecido pai, pois esperava evitar contato com a viúva de seu pai. Spock e Perrin nunca tiveram a melhor das relações, e não era agora, depois que Sarek morrera que a teriam.

Estar em Vulcano era um fato que causou alívio em Spock, pois dessa forma ele podia relaxar melhor e realmente meditar, e depois do que acontecera naquele dia, ele realmente precisava refletir muito.

Depois de tantas décadas, seu elo mental com Jim, bloqueado desde sua morte, voltou a ser sentido por preciosos minutos; não era a ligação forte que Jim e ele costumavam compartilhar, mas  _existia_ no fundo da mente de Spock.

_“- Jim, eu confesso que, mesmo após tantos anos de convívio mútuo, ainda me encontro surpreso diante de certas atitudes suas. – disse Spock, de onde estava sentado na cama, observando Jim andar pelo quarto._

_– É bom saber que eu ainda posso te surpreender. – disse Jim, sorrindo._

_– Jim, não é um assunto para divertimento. Você está de férias, e mesmo assim, colocou sua vida em desnecessário risco novamente. Eu não entendo por que você insiste em... – Spock foi interrompido quando Jim se aproximou da cama e se sentou em seu colo, lhe calando com um beijo quase casto nos lábios, uma provocação._

_– Spock, eu sempre irei tentar fazer a diferença se eu tiver a oportunidade, mesmo que não seja seguro. E, além disso – Jim sorriu mais amplamente, passando seus braços pelos ombros de Spock – foi divertido.”_

Spock piscou confuso diante da lembrança tão aleatória de tantos anos atrás, a presença do elo estranhamente viva. Porém, em um curto período de tempo após sua ligação ressurgir, ela cessou completamente, e aquilo não era nada parecido com o que Spock um dia sentira.

Quando Spock perdera Jim, ele achara que o bloqueio de aço, terrivelmente permanente era a única sensação da perda de um elo. Ele estava errado; se antes Spock sentia um bloqueio no elo que um dia compartilharia com Jim, ele agora sentia esse elo completamente quebrado, e precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não sibilar de dor com a desagradável e inesperada sensação.

Abalado pelas fortes sensações, Spock resolveu que iria meditar o dobro do tempo que costumava dedicar diariamente a tal prática. Ele precisava tentar descobrir o que realmente acontecera, mas tinha uma estranha sensação de que suas respostas viriam de uma fonte externa.

**X_X_X**

Spock não estava surpreso quando, após algumas semanas após o estranho acontecimento com seu elo mental, encontrou capitão Picard na frente de sua porta.

_“Embaixador, suponho que esteja surpreso em me encontrar aqui.”_

– Não realmente, capitão. – Spock admitiu, vendo capitão Picard assumir uma expressão confusa.

_“Então você já soube do que aconteceu com a Enterprise?”_

Agora foi o turno de Spock de sentir-se surpreso, negando a pergunta feita pelo capitão Picard.

_“Houve um... acidente. A Enterprise foi destruída.”_

– Um acidente lamentável, sem dúvidas – Spock falou após alguns instantes – mas eu duvido que essa seja a última nave a carregar esse nome. Mas capitão, estou correto em assumir que esse não fora o único motivo que fizera com que você me procurasse?

_“Você está correto, embaixador. Eu vim lhe contar o que aconteceu previamente aos eventos que destruíram a Enterprise. Apesar de algumas perdas, a nossa missão foi concluída. E eu não o teria conseguido sem a ajuda de um velho... amigo seu.”_

Spock nem tentou esconder a expressão de surpresa que tomou sua face ao ouvir as palavras do capitão.

– De fato?

**X_X_X**

Por um longo tempo, sentado ao lado do capitão Picard, Spock ouvira o homem contar toda a narrativa que ele prometera lhe falar. Ouvira ele lhe contar em detalhes sobre o Nexus, sobre a insanidade de Soren, e que no final tudo terminara bem, graças à ajuda de Jim, que garantiu esse final com o preço de sua própria vida.

_“Eu sei que não pode ser fácil saber que um amigo perdido há tanto tempo estava ainda vivo, e morreu antes de você poder encontrá-lo novamente. Mas ele mencionou seu nome, e a amizade de vocês é tão conhecida na história como vocês dois, então achei apenas justo eu lhe trazer essa informação, embaixador.”_

As palavras do capitão da Enterprise chegaram perto demais do verdadeiro sentimento de Spock; ele estava ainda em choque e não começara a analisar a situação completamente, mas a ideia de que Jim ainda estava vivo após tantas décadas e Spock o perdera novamente antes de ter a oportunidade de recuperá-lo já começava a afetar sua mente.

– Eu... agradeço, capitão. – disse Spock, sinceramente; ele nutria um profundo respeito pelo homem, mesmo antes de realmente conhecê-lo, quando só o conhecia por capitão da Enterprise e como o homem que estabelecera um elo mental com seu pai – Confesso que a sensação realmente não é agradável, mas eu agradeço por você ter se comunicado pessoalmente comigo.

Capitão Picard assentiu, solenemente.

_“Ele era um herói.”_

– Isso ele era. – Spock concordou, tristemente.

Essas palavras lhe lembraram das palavras que Dr. McCoy havia lhe dito na vez em que pensaram que Jim havia morrido no encontro com os tholianos; uma irracional, pequena parte de Spock queria que novamente um engano houvesse acontecido, mas sua razão logo eliminava a possibilidade; dessa vez, havia um corpo.

Capitão Picard logo fez suas desculpas, pois precisava partir, o que Spock, é claro, sabia, e até lhe deixava aliviado; ele estava com uma ilógica e irresistível vontade de estar sozinho.

Picard já havia se virado e começara a sair andando, mas pareceu mudar de ideia e voltou, dizendo algumas últimas palavras a Spock:

_“Eu não sei o que isso significa para você embaixador, mas antes de morrer, ele estava feliz de poder ter feito a diferença uma última vez. Suas últimas palavras foram ‘foi... divertido’.”_

Spock olhou para Picard com inegável surpresa, imediatamente conectando essas palavras com a aleatória lembrança que ele tivera no dia em que sentira o elo novamente vivo.

– Significa muito, Picard. Obrigado. – disse Spock, por uma vez escolhendo não questionar o hábito humano de gratidão. Picard assentiu e lhe fez o ta'al, que Spock retribuiu, e então saíra de vez, deixando Spock só com seus pensamentos.

Spock sentou-se em sua casa em uma pose de meditação, mas seus pensamentos estavam agitados demais para ele contemplar a possibilidade.

Cuidadosamente, Spock pensou em tudo que capitão Picard lhe dissera. Jim não havia realmente morrido quando houve o acidente com a Enterprise, tantos anos atrás; ele estivera preso em Nexus, um local onde tempo não tinha significado algum. Segundo Picard lhe dissera, ele estava exatamente igual ao que estava quando o acidente ocorrera. Mas agora que Spock sabia de tudo isso, Jim estava, dessa vez, irrevogavelmente morto.

Os velhos sentimentos de profunda tristeza, luto, impotência por não ter tido uma oportunidade, sequer virtualmente, de salvar a vida de seu t’hy’la pela última vez retornaram com força para Spock. O pensamento de quantos anos solitários, perdidos e que nunca mais poderiam ser recuperados também.

Spock pensou nas últimas palavras que Picard lhe confiara, refletindo sobre o significado delas. Ao que tudo lhe parecia, Jim fora capaz de lhe enviar uma última lembrança através de sua perdida conexão, suas últimas palavras antes de morrer.

_Foi divertido._

Para Spock, lhe parecia que Jim falara de sua vida em um aspecto geral, que apesar de ter tido momentos amargos e lamentáveis, tivera momentos preciosos.

Spock lembrou-se de uma memória, há muitos anos atrás, sobre o que refletira:

_“- Sabe, Spock, não importa se eu estiver com trinta, cinquenta ou setenta anos de idade; perder pessoas sobre o meu comando nunca será fácil. – disse Jim, em tom cansado,sentado em um pequeno divã que havia em seus aposentos._

_– Ashayam, eu entendo que perder vidas durante uma missão nunca será algo agradável ou perfeitamente aceitável, mas você precisa compreender que não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito para salvá-los. – disse Spock, sentando-se ao seu lado no pequeno divã._

_– Após tantos anos em comando eu entendo isso, Spock, mas isso não torna mais fácil para eu aceitar emocionalmente. Serão momentos negros que sempre mancharão minha vida. – disse Jim, com um suspiro._

_– Pelas minhas observações sobre a vida humana e a vida em uma concepção geral, eu sempre notei que há um equilíbrio entre momentos considerados ruins e momentos considerados bons. Você precisa apenas balancear melhor esses dois extremos, Jim. – disse Spock, suavemente._

_– Ah, é claro que eu tenho meus bons momentos – disse Jim, sorrindo em sua direção – E eu não trocaria eles por nada. Todos os momentos em que passei com você – Spock tomou delicadamente a mão de Jim e apertou-a – e com todos os que significam algo para mim, toda a minha experiência... apesar de eu ter as minhas dúvidas, acho que minha vida vale e valeu a pena. Acho que... foi divertido._

_– Meus pensamentos são similares aos seus neste assunto – disse Spock, soltando a mão de Jim para passar um braço por sua cintura, selando seus lábios juntos e fazendo logo com que outros pensamentos fossem esquecidos._

Uma parte de Spock se sentia feliz com fato de que Jim morrera em paz, sentindo-se bem com a sua vida; não queria que Jim terminasse sua vida sofrendo. Mas a outra parte estava em profundo luto; luto por anos perdidos, por momentos perdidos, luto por uma vida que nunca retornaria.

Spock nunca se dera ao luxo humano de chorar, sua única lembrança clara com tal experiência sendo quando estava infectado com o vírus que infectou a muitos a bordo da Enterprise, no primeiro ano de sua missão com Jim como capitão, mas dessa vez ele não tentou deter a lágrima que começou a escorregar por sua bochecha.

Jim estava completamente perdido para esse mundo, mas Spock sabia que jamais esqueceria seu rosto, sua voz ou suas feições, mesmo que vivesse por mais cem anos.


	5. E Uma Vez

**\+ 1.**

As espécies que já tiveram alguma espécie de contato com os Vulcanos costumavam formar a opinião de que Vulcanos eram criaturas quase robóticas, monótonas, excessivamente racionais, incapazes de sentir algo.

_Errado._

Vulcanos tentavam atingir esse estágio e tentavam passar essa impressão, de não se importar com nada e serem regidos absolutamente pela lógica, mas a verdade não era tão simples assim.

As emoções dos Vulcanos corriam profundamente, escondidas, segregadas, mas fulminantes. Nenhuma outra espécie tinha emoções tão poderosas, profundas, destrutivas; era a principal razão dos Vulcanos optarem pelo caminho da lógica. A emoção de um Vulcano tinha o poder de destruí-lo, se ele se deixasse dominar por elas.

Não que Spock fosse se importar se suas emoções o destruíssem completamente nesse instante. De fato, assistir seu planeta sendo destruído e sendo incapaz de fazer alguma coisa –  _qualquer coisa_  – fazia com que ele nem tentasse controlar suas emoções.

Raiva. Tristeza. Impotência.  _Culpa._

A culpa era a mais arrebatadora das sensações, dominando cada brecha de pensamento, cada pequena emoção que tivesse.

Dois planetas destruídos - Romulus em seu universo, Vulcano neste universo – por um erro seu.

Duas civilizações ricas, antigas, praticamente dizimadas por completo porque ele fora incapaz de executar sua tarefa a tempo, despertando a ira de Nero e fazendo com que ele destruísse bilhões de vidas inocentes em um universo que sequer tinha culpa sobre o que havia acontecido.

Sob a superfície de Delta Vega, Spock sentiu-se terrivelmente velho, exausto. Suas décadas de vida pesaram subitamente em suas costas enquanto ele olhava o que um dia Vulcano fora desaparecer no céu.

**X_X_X**

Spock havia se alojado em uma caverna, e para tentar se aquecer fez uma fogueira; como nativo de um planeta que era um deserto, uma superfície congelada com a de Delta Vega não era exatamente saudável para um Vulcano.

Pensando em Nero, Romulus e Vulcano, Spock deixou-se mergulhar em suas reflexões. Ele estava pensando em ir apresentar-se a um posto da Federação que havia em Delta Vega (ao menos ele esperava que existisse tal posto neste universo também), quando um grito rapidamente o chamou de volta para a realidade.

Sozinho na caverna, Spock franziu a testa; Delta Vega era, supostamente, um planeta quase vazio, ou ao menos essa região, pelo que ele observara mais cedo. Porém, Spock ouvira um novo grito e um tremer no chão e, sem pensar duas vezes, pegou uma tocha e andou em direção aos gritos. A hipótese mais provável era que alguma pessoa estava sendo perseguida por uma criatura nativa do planeta, e, nesse caso, o fogo seria de grande ajuda.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas ao ver um homem jovem quase sendo comido por uma imensa criatura; Spock, imediatamente, correu em sua direção e ameaçou a criatura com a tocha, o que, de fato, fez com que a criatura se afastasse.

Se virando para a pessoa que acabara de salvar a vida para perguntar se essa estava bem, Spock teve a ilógica certeza que seus batimentos cardíacos pararam por alguns segundos ao observar os cabelos dourados a sua frente e uma forma extremamente familiar.

_Não. Não podia ser._

– James T. Kirk. – Spock disse. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

_Jim._

Olhos azuis – tão diferentes dos amados olhos castanhos que Spock se lembrava, mas ainda assim, estranhamente iguais – lhe encararam com óbvia surpresa e certa descrença.

_“Desculpe-me?”_

Isso era virtualmente impossível; Spock havia até mentalmente calculado as chances que tal acontecimento teria de acontecer. No entanto, contra todas as probabilidades, ali estava a sua frente Jim Kirk, jovem como Spock jamais o conhecera.

– Como você me encontrou? – Spock perguntou, ainda duvidando daquilo que seus sentidos lhe mostravam.

Spock não pode reprimir a incrível onda de sentimentos que lhe invadiram; não pode evitar lembrar-se de seu Jim Kirk, seu perdido amor, e sentiu uma onda de preocupação e uma necessidade de ajudar a jovem contraparte dele a sua frente.

Os olhos azuis do jovem Jim se arregalaram mais um pouco, antes que ele respondesse desconfiado:

_“Como você sabe o meu nome?”_

Claro, Spock devia ter calculado que essa idade, talvez esse Jim Kirk ainda não conhecesse o Spock dessa realidade, ou talvez eles não fossem próximos ainda sequer como amigos, mas Spock não deu muita importância a tal fato; sua longa vida de experiências lhe mostrara que algumas coisas são constâncias universais, e ele acreditava que Jim Kirk e Spock estarem lado a lado era uma delas.

– Eu sempre fui, e sempre serei seu amigo. – Spock respondeu após alguns segundos, o peso do que aquelas palavras significavam para ele e para o seu Jim no fundo de sua mente, o peso do sentimento que existira entre eles, sentimento que nem a morte fora capaz de abrandar.

Ele vira o jovem Jim a sua frente novamente assumir uma expressão de descrença, mas Spock sabia que poderia convencê-lo de sua identidade e lhe contar os fatos; se alguém poderia deter Nero nesse universo, Jim Kirk era esse alguém.

E mesmo com tantos anos de solidão, tanta culpa e auto-recriminação em sua mente, Spock encontrou-se no momento feliz, sabendo que teve ao menos a chance de salvar a vida de Jim Kirk, que, mesmo não sendo o seu Jim Kirk, sem dúvida acharia seu caminho, com, Spock esperava, sua própria contraparte.

Por alguns segundos, Spock conseguiu o que não conseguia há décadas: sentir-se em paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os diálogos da parte 1 e 2 são diretamente tirados do transcript dos respectivos episódios. Da parte +1 também foi retirado do filme. A parte 3 e 4 é pura especulação minha.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, reviews, críticas, sugestões, elogios serão sempre bem vindos (:


End file.
